Prank Time!
by ZeroPointEight
Summary: A ONE SHOT story. What if they played a prank on Kopa? What will he do? Read on and find out!


One Shot - Prank Time!

Vitani, Kiara, and Kovu are sitting in a circle inside the den. "Hey Kiara, what if we prank your brother?" Kovu asked. "Yeah, that would be great!" "But, how are we gonna do that?" Vitani asked. The three of them were deeply thinking. "Hey I know! What if one of us plays dead, and the two of us will tell them that you died because you have a sickness!" "That would be great. But what if they burry one of us?" Vitani asked. "No, no. This is how it gonna work. One of us will play dead. Before we put it into action, we will tell the others that we are gonna play a prank on Kopa. And they're gonna fake cry. No one will laugh. If Kopa saw a not so real dead, and if he decides to call Rafiki, the fake dead will wake up. That's it. Is it good?" Kovu explained.

"It is good. But how are we gonna tell the others? And maybe dad and mom are not gonna allow us." Kiara asked.

"We are gonna call for a meeting." Kovu answered.

"But, who's gonna play dead?" Vitani asked.

"Hmm...Me! I've always wanted to play dead!" Kiara volunteered.

"Alright! But, Kiara, you'll just take a nap. And you'll breath when Kopa isn't there. You can't breath when he's there. So, it will look like you're really dead. Clear Kiara?" Kovu instructed.

"Now, we need to tell them." Kovu said.

"I'll go and look for Kopa and talk to him for a while. Practice first! Practice makes perfect!" Vitani said setting off to look for Kopa.

"Great! Now come on!" Kovu and Kiara called for a meeting inside the den. All the lionesses were present, Simba and Nala were there. Except for Vitani and Kopa.

"What's this meeting for anyway? Is it something important?" Simba asked.

"No. We planned on playing a prank on Kopa." Kovu said. Everyone gasped

"What? You're playing a prank on my son!" Simba yelled.

"Dad, calm down!" Kiara said.

"Simba, it's fun! Can't you see? This is the second time we played a prank. I still remember when I and Tama played a prank on you. It's fun you know." Nala said.

"Alright, alright. I'll try. I guess it's funny though." Simba smiled.

"So how it will it work?" Sarafina asked.

"Kiara, will be the one playing dead. All of us will fake cry. Kiara will take a nap. But she won't forget to breath. When Kopa isn't here." Kovu explained.

"I don't get it." Sarabi said.

"I will be playing dead. All of us will fake cry. No one will laugh. All serious. No one will get Rafiki. If Kopa decided to call Rafiki, we will stop him, and tell him we're just playing a prank on him. That isn't so bad is it? We're not making fun of him. It's just for fun!" Kiara explained slowly so everyone could understand. All of the lionesses gasped in awe. Everyone agreed. Simba and Nala agreed too. Even if it's just for fun.

"Now, we need to practice. Right?" Kovu asked. All the lionesses prepared. Kiara positioned herself like a dead.

**Meanwhile...**

"Today's great isn't?" Vitani said walking with Kopa.

"It is great. But you know what 'Tani?"

"What?" she asked as they both stopped walking and sat.

"I want to have cubs."

Vitani's eyes widened. "You do?"

"I do 'Tani." Kopa anwered nuzzling her.

"Okay. So when are we gonna.." Kopa asked.

"Maybe next week!" Vitani said running off and letting Kopa chase her. Vitani stopped and Kopa licked her muzzle. "Should we go home now?" Kopa asked.

Vitani took a glance at PrideRock. "Maybe later." They continued talking while walking.

**Suddenly...**

Kovu ran to Vitani and Kopa. "Kopa, 'Tani!" he yelled.

"What is it Kovu?" Kopa asked.

"It's, it's Ki..Kiaraa!" Kovu said catching his breath.

"What about Kiara?" Kopa asked concernly.

"She's.. Kopa.. he's dead!" Kovu said sobbing.

"What?" Kopa said running as fast as he could to PrideRock.

Vitani winked at Kovu and the two of them followed kopa to PrideRock.

As Kopa got there. He saw the lionesses, mourning for the death of their princess. Nala nuzzled her son.

"I'm sorry Kopa. But she-"

"No!" Kopa said as he sat next to her sister's lifeless body. She wasn't breathing.

"I'm sorry Kopa. But she just joined the Great Kings of the Past." Simba said.

"No dad. She's the only sister I have!" Kopa yelled as he continued nuzzling his sister's body.

"I'm sorry Kopa. But that's just the way things are." Vitani said as she and Kovu sat next to ech other.

Nala burried her head on her mate's mane.

"How did this happen mom?" Kopa said letting go off his sister from nuzzling.

"She just took a nap and we tried to wake her up but.. She didn't make it. She didn't woke up." Nala explained.

Kovu and Vitani are holding back their laughter. So are the other lionesses.

"Then why don't someone get Rafiki?" Kopa yelled.

"Kopa calm down." nala tried to calm her son down.

Kopa kept sobbing, and sobbing. "I'll go fetch Rafiki." he said as he stood up and stepped outside of the den.

"Kopa?" a soft voice said from his back. He turned around to see Kiara opening her eyes.

He ran towards her sister and nuzzled her. "You're...You're alive! how can that be?" Kopa asked letting go off her. "Kopa, don't be mad but-" SImba tried to explain until all of them started laughing. "What? I don't understand? What is this?" Kopa asked. As a sudden realization came to Kopa's mind. "You all played a prank on me?" he asked irritated. "We're all sorry Kopa." Nala said calming down from the laughter. "Oh.. Whatever. But you know what? You are all great actors, and actresses." Kopa said smiling.

"And you sis, you're greatest actress I've ever known!" he smiled at his sister. "Thanks." Kiara said.

There was a long silence. Until Kovu broke the silence. He sat next to Kiara. "Kiara and I are having our cubs." he smiled to all. Everyone congratulated them.

Nala went to nuzzle her daughter. "I'm so proud of you my daughter.

"You'll be a great father Kovu." Simba said. Kovu nodded.

Kopa cleared his throat. "'Tani and I are planning to have cubs." Kopa smiled. Vitani nudged him. Everyone laughed.

**So, this is my first ONE SHOT story. Just got Bored. Kopa didn't mind that they played a prank on him. xD Please Review & Review. Any Reviews will be appreciated. Thanks alooot! :))**


End file.
